1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of translating various pieces of information and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
The increasing importance of the information management in the information age places particular emphasis on functions of an electronic device in which information is input and output and data is stored. The electronic device equipped with such functions is categorized into a portable electronic device and a stationary electronic device, such as an image display device.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the portable electronic device has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as capturing a still image or a moving image of a photographic subject, reproducing a digital audio and video compression file, playing a game, receiving a broadcast and so on. In addition, the multiple functions are also applied to the stationary electronic device for user convenience.
In recent years, various attempts have been made to realize the multiple functions in hardware or in software. As one example, various user interface environments are provided in which translation-target information into which screen information being output to a display unit is translated is made available for a user in an easy, convenient manner.
For example, when a specific word in the screen information that is output to the display unit is selected, the specific word is automatically translated into the corresponding word in a desired language. In addition, voice information that is input is translated and then is output, as the translation-target information, to the display unit, using a voice recognition technology.